Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMCs) are materials that include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix. CMCs typically exhibit desirable mechanical, chemical and physical properties at high temperatures. For example, CMCs are typically more resistant to oxidation at high temperatures than are metals. CMCs are generally tougher than monolithic ceramics and exhibit damage tolerance. CMC components may operate at much higher temperatures than other components, including, for example, superalloy metal components.
CMCs may be produced by a variety of processes. For example, fiber interfaces of a fiber preform may be coated using chemical vapor infiltration (CVI). Illustratively, a rigidization layer may be applied by CVI, and particulates or other matter may be introduced by slurry and/or melt infiltration. The melt infiltration may react with the rigidization layer leading to performance degradations in the composite and even the fiber from this melt attack.